Catch Me When I Fall
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: COMPLETE Lola’s going through an obstacle in the romance department. Can a friend make her see that the one for her is closer than she thinks? ONESHOT


**A/N: Ok, I was sitting in class when a new idea popped into a new head. I wanted to take some light off the central characters of the show, and shine some light on Michael and Lola. I love that pairing…so I have a new idea and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review while you're at it. Oh, and this is set after Silver Hammer Society, when she walked out from that inner sanctum place.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Zoey 101_…I never will, but I gotta admit the new season is rockin'! Oh, and I don't own _Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney and _Getaway_ by Hilary Duff. **

* * *

**Title: Catch Me When I Fall**

**By: x3 I Heart December x3**

**Show: Zoey 101**

**Genre: Romance **

**Pairing: MichaelxLola**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Lola's going through an obstacle in the romance department. Can a friend make her see that the one for her is closer than she thinks? ONESHOT**

* * *

**CATCH ME WHEN I FALL**

The night air was chilling as the waves crashed against her tanned skin.

Silent tears ran down her face. The breeze grew strong as she hugged herself from the cold. She was in California but it could get chilly when convenient. Lola's eyes drifted straight ahead, watching the waves crash into each other.

That's how she viewed her life at the moment.

Everything was fine and the way it was. She had been unexpectedly 'tapped' as a process to becoming a Silver Hammer (along with Zoey and Michael)…she found out after being demeaned to shaver that it wasn't worth it, and she left. Zoey and Michael being flosser and feeder wasn't all that great.

Lola sighed. _Maybe I should I should have dumped Ricky sooner, but no. I'm just that much of an idiot. Acting can't help me now. _A tear fell out of her eyes, as the picture of Ricky and the blonde bimbo kissing filled her head. Ricky was her boyfriend of two weeks. The only people that knew were Zoey, Michael and Chase. She hadn't bothered to open up to everyone else.

Now Lola regretted that. Maybe if she had, everyone could see Ricky for the bastard he truly was.

_Lola made her way to the boys dorm, Maxwell Hall. She had left her dorm key there and went to get it so she could get started on some homework. Lola would've asked Quinn, but she was somewhere with Mark…Zoey was at Sushi Rox with Chase. Logan was still rejoicing over the fact that he had been asked to become a Silver Hammer…for the past two hours. As she walked, Lola could still hear Logan._

**Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind  
First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs**  
**It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again**

"_I'm a Silver Hammer! YEAH! WHOO! In your face! YES! Oh, yeah! Who's a Silver Hammer?! That's right…ME!"_

_Lola rolled her eyes. First the bright white pants…now this. Just when she thought, Logan couldn't be any more juvenile, he surprised her. Lola reached her boyfriend's dorm. The door was left slightly ajar, and she let herself in. _

_She wished she hadn't, because if she hadn't she wouldn't have witnessed the sight before her eyes. _

_It made Lola sick to her stomach. It only took her five seconds to find her voice, and she wasn't acting. _

**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away**

_Genuine pain radiated off of Lola and a tear fell down her face._

"_Ricky?! What do you think you're doing?" she asked, raising her voice. Ricky's eyes widened as he caught Lola's face. He pushed the brunette off as the brunette pulled apart and had confused eyes on, eyeing the aspiring actress warily. _

"_Uh, Lola…baby, it's not what it looks like. I swear…"_

"_Um, who are you?" _

_Lola narrowed her eyes angrily, and crossed her arms, "I guess the idiot over didn't tell you that he had a girlfriend, huh?"_

"_Uh, excuse me….but… Ricky, you told me you had no girlfriend! What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull? I'm out…" and as the brunette (Lola learned her name was Stephanie) left, Lola's angry eyes followed Stephanie's retreating figure. She made a mental note to have Quinn vaporize her later._

**Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again**

_Ricky advanced towards Lola, "I swear it's not what it looks like. We were um, studying. Baby—"_

"_Stay the hell away from me…"_

"_You don't mean that," he said, with a slight smirk. Lola squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the burst of anger that was about to be released. _

"_Yes, I do!"_

"_Come on… we can work this out…"_

_Lola snapped as angry tears poured down, "There is nothing to work out okay? We're over! I thought you… screw you, Ricky! Go to hell because if you ever touch me again, I'll have people on you in 5 seconds!"_

**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye**

_The room remained quiet, as Lola's broken voice sounded again._

"_I thought you loved me for me…but I wasn't good enough for you, was I?"_

_More silence. _

_Lola took that silence as her answer, and ran. Her vision was blurry, but she made it her mission to run out of there._

_To get away…anywhere but here. _

**Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind**

_Tears impaired her vision as she ran…until she bumped into someone. _

"_Aw, man. I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going," the voice said. Lola looked up and sniffled. The mystery figure held out his hand, and pulled her to her feet. Lola's vision focused and it was…Michael._

"_Thank you…"_

"_No problem," Michael replied, smiling…and then he noticed her puffy eyes and her sniffling. She had been crying, but why? "Lola? Why are you crying? What happened?"_

_Lola burst into sobs. It just hurt. It hurt so badly. This is what Zoey must have gone through when Chase and Rebecca were interrupted by Zoey during a make-out session. Lola knew her roomie was hurt, although Zoey denied it over and over. It was just like that… times a million. No matter how hard Lola tried to act like it didn't hurt, the pain didn't go away, and acting made her feel better. _

_Not this time._

"_Ricky is what happened!" Lola screamed through her tears, before sobbing again. "Just forget it…" _

_Lola took off running again. Time seemed to stop as her feet carried her as fast as they would go._

"_Lola…wait up!"_

_Still she ran with no intention of stopping._

**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away**

Lola let the tears fall, as the sky became streaked with purple, orange and pink. She didn't get it. Everyone around her seemed to be happy. Zoey and Chase were hanging out together more, ever since Rebecca was removed from the picture, Quinn had Mark, Michael was likeable and surely no girls would cheat on _him_. Even Logan… he was single, but he was happy with his little "exclusive club".

Her body shook with sobs. Why was this happening to her? Lola was sick of it. Sick of it all. Guys probably did this because they thought acting could make it all better. Newsflash: Lola Martinez had real feelings too.

Lola's head perked up, when a voice was heard beside her.

"Hey Lola…"

Lola smiled on the inside, and wiped her eyes. She had wrecked her eyeliner though.

"Oh… hey Michael. What's up?" she asked, facing him. Michael stared into her dark brown eyes, and the temptation was so strong.

**Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

"Nothing much," he replied. "…but I can ask you the same question."

"Oh, that…" Lola said, as her cheeks were turning a slight pink. "I'm sorry. I was just upset and I was so mad—"

"It's cool…which is why I punched Ricky on the nose."

Lola gasped, putting a hand to the dark circle around Michael's left eye. He winced, but tried to smile like it was fine. Michael had the beginnings of a black eye.

"Oh my God, Michael! I'm so sorry. You didn't have to do that, you know. Honestly, what is with you guys and being human shields for each other?"

"Nothing…but Vince Blake and Ricky _both_ had it coming. Chivalry isn't dead, you know."

Lola laughed. Michael always knew how to make people laugh.

**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**

"…and there's nothing an ice pack can fix. If I can get hurt by the whole football team, with Logan and Chase, then a black eye from Ricky Alvarez is nothin'."

"Thanks, Michael…honestly." she said, with a genuine smile. Michael smiled, and nodded. There was silence until Lola had a question. "Michael, why'd you willingly let yourself get hurt, and then come down to a beach?"

"Um, three reasons. One, I had to get away from Logan. He's letting this Silver Hammer Society thing get out of hand, and Chase and I just got sick of it. Two, I had a valid reason to punch Alvarez out. He deserved it for so many reasons. Three, I came here because…" Michael hesitated before talking again. "…of you, Lola."

**Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

Her eyes widened.

So many thoughts were running through her head. _Oh my God. He came here because of me? I don't know if I like Michael… maybe I do…but I'm so scared. _Lola's eyes locked with Michael's as if she were begging him to continue. _It was awfully sweet of him to want to defend me… even though it got him a black eye._

"You came because of me?"

"Yeah… usually I'd take the Chase Matthews way out and say because 'you're just a friend' but it's more than that. Just hear me out because there's a reason."

"Ok…I'm listening."

Michael took a deep breath before pouring his heart out, "Lola, I hate that you were all upset. Whenever you're upset, I want to do everything I can to make your sadness go away. I don't think even Quinn can explain this one, but I punched Ricky for hurting you. His nose is broken but time with Nurse Kratcher in the infirmary will be pain enough. Sometimes I hate the world for having sadness and all that other bad stuff in it…because good people suffer while bad people just coast by. You're a good person through and through…not to mention a good actress and friend. If you listened hard enough, somewhere in this really long speech… I'm saying that I, uh, like you… a lot."

**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me**

That was the sweetest speech anyone had ever said to her. Yet, she was confused and relieved at the same time.

"Lola? You going to say something?"

_Come on… I have to tell him something too. _

Michael stood up to leave, fearing that he had destroyed any chance of them ever hooking up. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Chase_. Michael turned to leave.

"Michael, wait…"

He turned around, looking at the petite brunette with softened eyes. A lock of hair fell into her eyes, and Michael gently pushed it out…gently stroking her cheek.

"What's up?"

Even though he may have lost Lola as his potential girlfriend, but he still wanted to be friends.

"Michael," replied Lola. "…that's the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me. I have four words to say in reply to that."

**Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.**

"Shoot."

Lola stepped closer to him (she was standing by this time) and soon Lola and Michael was about a foot apart. Michael wondered what these words could be…and he was dreading them.

"Ready for it?"

"Girl, don't keep me in suspense…" he urged, playfully. _Seriously, I can't take the suspense!_

"I. Like. You. Too…"

"Oh, I knew you didn't—YOU WHAT?" Michael yelled, half-happy and half-surprised. He took Lola's dainty hand in his, as they started to walk off the beach towards Fulton Hall. "You like me back? What happened to dating Chase last year?"

She sighed, as they intertwined fingers, "That didn't work out…because he was fawning over Zoey."

"True…since he woke me up at 3 in the morning so we could dig up her time capsule. Chase wanted to know what was on Zoey's DVD that badly."

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

After sharing a laugh, the pair walked hand-in-hand to the girls' dorm. It was getting darker, and Michael wanted to make sure Lola got to her dorm safely. As they reached Room 101, Michael broke the silence, while shuffling nervously. Lola raised an eyebrow, wondering what Michael had to say now.

"So, are we…you know… together?"

"Uh-huh…yes, Michael. I'd love to go out with you…"

Lola gave Michael a short but passionate kiss on the lips. He kissed her back not regretting it for a minute. She pulled away, leaving some of her vanilla flavoured lip gloss on her new boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Michael…and thanks for everything," Lola said, with a sunny grin. Michael took her hand and kissed it, making Lola's cheeks go pink again.

"Goodnight Lola…and no problem. I love you."

"I love you, too…" Lola replied. She leaned into the doorframe and watched Michael's retreating form shrink away as he walked to Maxwell Hall to retire for the night.

**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**

Lola walked into her dorm to find no one was there yet. She closed the door with a silent click, and sighed dreamily as she leaned against the back of the door.

"I…love you too, Michael…"

* * *

**A/N: There's my one-shot. My first Michael/Lola one. I needed a break from the other pairings. Hope you like this. I'm not proud of it, but I tried. **

**REVIEW and tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Tell me.**

**--Erika**


End file.
